


One Year Ago

by BritishAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishAssassin/pseuds/BritishAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day dawns to mark the day that one year ago the Frye Twins lost their Father.</p><p>I do not own Assassin's Creed, It belongs to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Ago

The hour was late when Jacob Frye staggered up the steps towards the train. How he managed to get to the train he did not know but he managed it and climbed into the train. Glancing at the dark compartment Jacob wondered whether to look in on his twin but as it was nearly three in the morning he decided to let her sleep.  He turned to enter his compartment but as the alcohol was still influencing him he nearly fell into his compartment but miraculously managed to somehow stay on his feet. The compartment was dark but there was a slight movement from the sofa.

“I was wondering where you had got to.” A quiet voice said.

The darkness of the compartment was lifted slightly as a candle beside the sofa was lit revealing Evie. She was sat on the sofa, her legs drawn close to her chest and it appeared that she’d been looking out the window prior to Jacob’s arrival. She was wearing a loose shirt and trousers. Her hair was tied up in a very messy bun. Jacob guessed that she’d probably tried to sleep but had been unable to sleep so had moved in to this compartment, probably to find him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jacob questioned.

Evie shook her head and at the same time shivered involuntary. As it was January it was cold but overnight it became very cold and Jacob had to question why his twin had not wrapped up to keep warm. He grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it to her before sitting down on the desk chair.

“I came in here to look for you.” Evie said, covering herself with the blanket, “But you weren’t here.”

Jacob scratched the back of his head, “I wanted to welcome in today with a drink, we’ll need it.” 

Evie said nothing; she’d locked her gaze on the worn blanket. There was a pause in which Jacob poured himself a glass of water to sober up.

“One year ago today.” Evie muttered, looking up at Jacob.

He nodded. On this day a year ago the Frye Twins had lost their Father to pleurisy. Their Father had battled the illness for a few weeks before the illness took him from them. The day their Father died had been difficult for both of them; although Jacob had never been close to him the loss of his Father had had effect on him. Jacob remembered how he’d sat with Evie for hours in silence. They had been sitting on the sofa in the drawing room, Evie curled next to him. Neither of them said anything, what could they say? They had just taken comfort from the presence of the other. George Westhouse had looked in on them but the twins had not been up to speaking to anyone. George had known this so he’d assured the twins that he would take care of everything before leaving them. The whole day neither of them shed a tear but their complete silence was the indication that the twins were grieving.

Jacob looked at Evie, whose attention had turned out to the window again.

“Wonder what Father would have made of our running off to London?”

“He’d be proud of your Jacob.” Evie said, “He’d be very proud of you.”

Jacob smiled slightly, “No, he’d be more proud with you Evie. With all your achievements he would be proud.”

Evie looked at him, “Jacob, I know what I said before the ball at the Palace. I was wrong to say it; Father would not have judged you on your actions, you were doing what was best for the people of London like he taught us to.”

Jacob shook his head, “He always told me to be less reckless and coming to London I was like a bull in a china shop. He’d have reminded me of my recklessness every day.” 

“Like I did,” Evie mumbled.

He gave Evie a look, “Evie, don’t beat yourself up over the things you said.”

She gazed at her brother for a moment before looking away. Jacob sat back in the chair he knew by the expression on her face that she wasn’t going to stop feeling guilty. Silence fell again in the carriage as both twins lost themselves in their thoughts. Jacob’s gaze was locked on the flickering candle whilst Evie was gazing at her fingers. After a while Evie spoke;

“They’d be proud of us Jacob. Both Father and Mother.”  She looked up at him, “The Maharaja told me that they were got close to challenging Starrick. They’d be proud that we overthrew him.”

Evie was smiling sadly at Jacob, who was gazing at her. He’d been unaware of that, or perhaps he had known but not fully understood what he’d been told. He held his twin’s gaze and smiled at her. He said nothing but in his head decided what to do. Kicking off his boots and removing his coat he moved over to where Evie was and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her as Evie rested her head on his shoulder. She spread the blanket over the both of them. He heard Evie take a steading breath.

“They are proud of us Evie.”

Evie shared a small smile but said nothing. The twins said no more. There was nothing more that could be said. Jacob’s gaze travelled out of the window. The year without their Father had been liberating for him, he had felt as though a weight had been lifted and that he was no longer in his Father’s shadow. But he knew that he had been reckless and knew exactly what their Father would say. Despite how he’d really not seen eye to eye with him, Ethan Frye had still been his _Father_ so losing him did impact on him. But Evie was probably feeling much worse than he was. Evie had been very close to their Father and she idolised him. Everything he had ever taught them she had taken to heart. He knew that she would be different for the day ahead because of the fact that exactly one year ago their Father died. Knowing her as he did he knew that she wouldn’t cry, Evie didn’t cry. But she would probably not venture out into London instead she’d lose herself in research. Jacob let out a sigh, shifting slightly. Evie had fallen still and Jacob could feel gradual slacking as Evie relaxed. Looking down at her Jacob saw that she’d fallen asleep. Jacob smiled slightly before closing his eyes as well. Just as they had when they were younger, the twins fell asleep in each other’s arms. Today of all days, the twins needed each other to get through. They had lost their Father a year ago but they would always have each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed!!!   
> I tried to keep the characters as true to themselves as I could so I hope they came across how you would expect them to.


End file.
